The Systems and Integrative Physiology Training Program provides individuals at the predoctoral level with the scientific background and research experience necessary to pursue careers at the cutting edge of systems physiology and translational research. Funding is again requested for eight predoctoral trainee positions. Training is based in the interdepartmental, Physiological Sciences Graduate Interdisciplinary Program (PSGIDP), and offers intensive research opportunities in cardiovascular biology, neurophysiology, endocrinology, reproductive physiology, and renal and transport physiology. The 39 training faculty are engaged in research that is highly focused on organ system function, and on the translation of research findings to major problems in biomedicine. Both experimental and computational approaches, as well as molecular and clinical perspectives, are emphasized. The training faculty is noted for its high level of research activity, extensive formal and informal interactions, and close working relationships. Trainees are offered an exceptional opportunity to specialize while obtaining a general interdisciplinary background in systems and integrative physiology, and in the ethical conduct of research. Predoctoral training requires approximately five years. The first year is built around a course sequence in cellular/molecular and systems physiology, complemented by laboratory rotations, colloquia, and tutorials designed to provide a broad background in the discipline and introduce the trainee to research laboratories. Trainees also present and receive structured feedback in the PSGIDP "Student Forum" seminar series. During the second year, the trainees take coursework in their area of specialization and continue with laboratory rotations. During this period, a dissertation director is selected along with a committee. The student takes the written and oral comprehensive exams and completes a dissertation proposal. Third and subsequent years are largely devoted to research complemented by participation in a seminar series. Candidates are admitted to the PSGIDP on the basis of academic performance, prior research experiences and motivation toward a research career in physiology, as assessed from grades, GRE scores, letters of recommendation and personal interviews. Trainees to be supported by this award will be selected based on their desire to pursue a career in systems and integrative physiology, and their interest in translational research approaches.